Tobais and Rachel: Together Again?
by Rookie9
Summary: Tobais has moved to another town after Rachel's death and is a volenter EMT when he starts seeing Rachel everywhere. Is Rachel really back?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and never have owned Animorphs.

I also have not read all the Animorph books so I will not mention how Rachel died.

And this fanfic was inspired by Thecheesecake's video on youtube: Tobias is no one's boy- Tobis and Rachel.

* * *

"Tobias...I'm sorry." Rachel said softly as she looked at the ground.

"No your not. Rachel I care about you...How could you go out with him?" I asked in Thought-speak.

"I care about You to Tobias..." Rachel said as she walked closer to the tree branch I was sitting on.

"Than why? Why go out with Marco?" I snapped at her.

"Tobias...I would love to go out with you. You know that...But Marco's completely human. I care about you Tobias,but I want a normal relationship. I want a boyfriend who I can hold hands with, who I can go see a movie with, And who I can stay up talking on the phone late into the night." Rachel tried to explain.

"And I won't give you any of that." I said bitterly. "I really am stupid! I should stay human and be with Rachel, but I couldn't live with myself if I did that..." I thought to myself.

"Tobias.. I wouldn't ask you to give up your power to morph as long as the war's going on but after the war... Do you think we could be together?" Rachel asked.

I looked down at her. "Rachel once the war's over I'll stay human. I promise." I said softly.

Rachel smiled slightly. Than she began to fade. "Good-bye Tobias..." She said ever so softly.

"Rachel! Wait don't go!" I yelled as I flew towards her.

"I have to Tobias.." She said than she disapeared.

"RACHEL!" I yelled as I shot up into a sitting postion.

"Tobias?" Luke my roommate groaned as he sat up across the room.

"It was a dream...It was just a dream..." I said shakely. I looked over at Luke as he got out of his bed and crossed the room over to mine. Concern was written on his face.

"Hey you ok buddy? He asked me. I was panting. I than noticed that I had broken out into a cold sweat. I looked up at Luke and Nodded. "Calm down Tobias." Luke told Me. A few minutes later I was calm. "Go back to sleep Buddy. Six o' clock's gonna come early." Luke said, Than He went back to his bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was in school between classes when a new girl came up to me. "Hi I'm Jordan. I just moved here, and I was wondering if you could show me where the gym is? She asked me.

I froze as I looked at her. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a great smile. She looked so much like Rachel, Only shorter..

"Umm...Yeah..I guess come on." I muttered as I led her towards the gym. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.." Jordan said as she tried to keep up with Me. I slowed down some, and not looking at her I muttered "It's Tobias." I picked up my paste again. "She looks so much like my Rachel... Tobias! Stop thinking about Rachel she's dead!" I thought.

"Are you a senior?" Jordan asked me.

"No I'm a junior..." I mumbled.

Jordan looked surprised. "I'm a junior to. Though I skipped tenth grade... You know Tobias you look formilar..And you look old for your age." She told me.

I Fineally looked at her. "I'm nineteen. I dropped out of school a few years ago and now I'm back. And I have that kind of face. Here's the gym." I said, then I quickly turned and walked away before she could say another word.

"Hey Tobias man wait up!" Luke said as he came towards me.

I stopped and waited for him. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing really.. Hey look man Trish wants to know if you'd like to go to the dance with her friday. Shall I go tell that Sister of mine yes?" Luke asked with a grin.

Friday? Thursday I was going back to Californa for the weekend. Not to see Jake, or Ax, Marco, or Cassie, but to visit Rachel's grave. Because on friday it would be three years since She'd died.

"Well man?" Luke asked me.

I looked at him with an emotionlist face. (Which is how I always look.) "Tell her no." I said flatly.

Luke's face fell. "What? Tobias man Trish is great. Beside don't you like brunette's?" LUke asked sounding upset that I had turned His younger sister down.

"No I like a blonde..." I said before I could stop myself. (You see noone here in Florida knows about Rachel or My past besides the fact that I use to live in California and that I'm an orphan.)

"A blonde?" Luke asked. Before I could say anything Luke's pale blue eyes lit up. "Rachel?" He asked.

I growled. "How'd you find out about her?" I asked clearly upset.

Luke looked excited. Just than the bell rang, but Luke and I ignored it. "You screamed her name last night. Is she your girl? back in California?" Luke asked.

I looked down. "She was...kinda...not really. She was going out with someone else but we liked each other alot.." I said softly.

Luke grew somber. "And since you moved you never had a chance to be with her?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No.. She died...That's why...I moved here." I said with a catch in my voice.

Luke put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry man..."He said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, well We'd better get to class, We're already late." I said. I guess Luke sensed that I didn't want to talk about Rachel anymore because He nodded and said "See ya after school." Than he went around the corner and disapeared. I sighed. Then I hurried to Class.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"He's not breathing! Get the Oxygen Luke!" I yelled.

Luke ran over to me and the man. He than than put the oxygen mask on him. "Smoke filled his lunges. We need to get him to the hospital now man!" Luke said. He than called over another EMT to help put the unconscious man onto a strecher, then load him into the ambulance.

The other EMT, named Liz stayed in the ambulance and began working on the man as the Ambulance pulled away.

I looked at the buring building. It was almost put out. Luke came over to me. "Hey...are you ok?" He asked me, But I wasn't listening to him. I was watching a Bald Eagle fly threw the smoke, flapping it's wins as it looked down at me and watched me.

* * *

Yeah yeah I know not to good and lame end of chapter but oh well. Next chapter on it's way. XD


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chpater two is up!! XD Disclaimer: I don't not and never will own Animorphs. D:

* * *

"I must be going crazy." I muttered to myself. "I can't beleave I'm gonna do this..." I thought as I dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A familar voice said.

"Uhhh...Hey..." I said uncetain at what I was about to do, for I havn't talked to him in almost three years.

"Who is this?" The voice on the other line asked inpatently.

"Umm...hey it's Tobias..I'm flying in Thrusday and was wondering if we could talk...Do you have time Jake?" I asked in a rush hoping he'd say yes.

"Tobias? Hey man of course I have time for you. How have you been? Where are you? You havn't been home in almost three years.." Jake said in a rush.

"Ok I guess...I live in Florida now and I'm a jounior in highschool. Oh and Me and my roomate Luke are the only highschool kids in the state that are EMTs...And I also come back every year..." I said the last part softly as I thought about Rachel.

"Oh...so Your a EMT? That's cool...Florida? Hmmm.. So umm what time are you flying in?" Jake asked me.

"My plane should land at the airport around four. Think you could come pick me up?" I asked.

"Of course I'll be there..Hey Tobias it's good to hear from you." Jake said. He sounded excited.

"Yeah..see Ya then..." I said. Than I hung up the phone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was wednesday. Tomarrow would be the first time I saw Jake in Almost three years.. I sighed as I turned the corner in the hallway at school.

"Hey Tobias. Do you have a date for the dance yet?" Caitie Roth, a senior and friend of mine asked me asked me as she started walking beside me.

I looked at her. "Nah...I'm not going to the dance." I replied.

Caitie frowned. "Why not?" She asked as she ran her fingers threw her black hair.

"Because I'm busy." I replied getting frustrated.

"Oh come on Tobias..I want to go but not alone. I need a date." Caitie replied.

"Sorry Caitie but I'll be back in California ok? I'm leaving tomarrow...Look I have to go see ya later." I said as I walked away.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I was taking a walk in a park near the highschool when I saw her. Long blonde hair, Tall. and she had a great figure. She was with some guy so I couldn't see her face to well. But what I saw of her left me with only one thought. Rachel. She looked just like Rachel. My heart ached when she kissed the guy. I started walking towards them.

The girl walked away from the guy. "Hey!" I yelled at her as she climbed into a car. She didn't hear me, I was to far off. "Ugh!" I yelled frustrated as she drove away. "Could that have been her? And if so how? She's dead... Isn't she? I mean we never saw her...body..." I thought. I sighed as I looked once more at where she had been. Than I turned and walked away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was in the airport. I had just gotten off of the plane and was now looking around for Jake. "Tobias? Hey Tobias over here!" A voice called out.

I turned my head to the left and saw Jake, He looked ten years older. For the first time in a long time I smile slightly. I rushed over to him and we hugged a brotherly hug, Like commrads after a brutal long war who hadn't seen each other in years. OF course that was the case here.

"It's good to see ya man." Jake said as he gave me a slap on the back. He grinned.

"It's good to see you to Jake. How've you been?" I asked him.

"Ok I guess...Tobias things have changed. Alot of things." Jake replied with a grim look on his face.

"Oh... Well how's Cassie and Marco?" I asked as we began to walk.

"Don't know 'bout Cassie. I guess she's studying to become a vet." Jake replied.

I looked at him. "What do you mean you don't know?" I asked him. We were now outside.

Jake stopped walking and turned and looked at me. A pained look filled his eyes. "After Rachel...Died, Ax went back to his home planet, and you disapeared Cassie couldn't hadle it anymore. She cut all ties with Me and Marco. She lives in an apartment somewhere and town...Don't know where though, And last I heard she was enaged to some guy who wanted to be a Vet." Jake said with a catch in his voice.

"No...I'm sorry Jake. What about Marco? How's he doing?" I asked felling sick over the fact that Cassie had cut off all ties with Marco and Jake. And she was enaged to some guy? I couldn't beleave it.

"Marco? He moved to the next town to become an Engineer. I talk to him about once a week...Bu tman he hasn't made a joke in over two years." Jake said with defeat in his tone.

I froze at that. "Marco doesn't joke around anymore?" I asked.

"He's all bisness now." Jake said with a grim look on his face.

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. So much had changed. "What about Rachel's family? How are they?" I asked.

"Rachel's mom died last year. So Jordan and Sarah went to live with their dad..." Jake replied.

"Man..Jake how come it feels like everythings fallen apart?" I asked him. Dreading the answer.

Jake sighed. He looked at me and simply said, "Becasue it has."

One more chapter left. XD.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

This is the second last chapter. This was surpose to be only three chapters but I decided to make it four. XD Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANIMORPHS SO STOP ASKING!! (And if I did own Animorphs Rachel would not have died.)

* * *

We in in Jake's room now. I looked around at the Guitar, Drums, and Keyboard that were in his room. "Wow. Your really into music huh?" I asked Jake.

Jake sighed. "Yeah well I've always wanted to play, And since Tom and Rachel are gone... Ax went back "Home", You disapeared, Marco lives in another town, And Cassie, Who wants nothing to with me I have lot more time and I get bored.." Jake said as he looked down at the floor.

I bit my lip. "Look man, if I can find a place to stay, find a job, and transfer school's than I'm moving back to California." I said. I had been thinking about it for weeks and now I decided, than and there that I would do whatever it took to stay here.

Jake's face lit up for the first time since we were at the Airport. "Really? I'm sure Mom and Dad will let you stay here, and it shouldn't be a probelm finding a part-time job, Or switching schools. Want me to go ask Mom if you can stay here?" Jake asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah would you do that?" I asked him.

"Of course I will! Be right back." Jake said with a grin. He was already at the door. I could hear him at the top of the stairs. "Hey Mom, I wanna ask you something." He yelled.

I smiled slightly. I than went over to Jake's bed and sat down on the edge. I looked at his dresser, which was beside the bed, and I froze. My eyes were glued to a picture. Jake was in the middle, He had one arm around Tom's shoulers, but I barely saw them. I was looking at who Jake's other arm was around. It was Rachel. I reached over and picked the picture up.

"She said she'd talk to Dad about it. I think they'll let you though." Jake said as he came into the room. He glanced at the picture in my hands and his expresion softened. "That was the last picture ever taken of them..." Jake said as he walked over to the bed. He sat down beside me and stared at the picture.

"I miss her so much Jake. I have nothing to rember her by.." I said barely above a whipser.

Jake bent down and reached under his bed. He pulled out a box. "Open it." Jake sa9d as he set the box on the bed.

I slowly opened it, and looked inside. There were two smaller boxes. On esaid 'Jake' and the other one said 'Tobias.' It was in Rachel's handwriteing. I looked up at Jake. "What is this?" I asked.

"Before Rachel died she packed several boxes full with pictures, letters, and trinkets. She made boxes for her sisters, Her parents, and Us Animorphs...The people she cared for most. I guess in case she died...Her mom found the boxes under her bed after she 'disapeared' gave them to us. You were already gone so I kept yours hoping someday you'd come back." Jake replied with a sigh.

I was stunned. "She made this? For me? And Her Dad and sisters still beleave she's missing?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "They never found her body." He said.

"Rachel's family..Where do they live?" I asked suddenly rembering the girl named Jordan who looked like Rachel in Florida.

"They live in New York city." Jake replied.

"Oh...In school there's this girl who kinda looks like Rachel, named Jordan so when you said they'd moved I began to wonder." I said with a shrug.

"Well it's not Jordan. So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Jake asked me as he moved off of the bed, and sat down on a beanbag.

I set the box on the bed. "I'll look at it when I'm alone." I thought. I looked at Jake. "It's about Rachel. Jake I think I'm going crazy. I see her in school it seems, I dream about her, and Yesterday I saw this girl. I couldn't see all of her face but she looked just like Rachel." I told him as I slid off of the bed to the floor.

Jake was quiet for a few minutes. "So...You think somehow maybe..She's alive?" Jake asked me.

I looked at him helplessly. "Jake I don't know what to think..What should I do?" I asked.

"Next time you she the girl who looks like Rachel go find out. It's unlikey that she's alive but it might give you closeure." Jake said uncertainly.

I nodded and was about to say something when Jake's Mom called up to us. "Jake, Tobias dinners ready." She said.

"Ok Mom. We'll be down in a minute." Jake called back as he stood up. He looked at me and smiled His slow smile. "Mom made Steak and Baked Potatos. And for desert Apple Pie." He said.

I grinned as I stood up. "Great. My favorite." I said as we went downstairs to spend the rest of the night with Jake's Parents, Listening to Casting Crowns, playing games and altogether having a good time. Only one thing would have made the night better, If a certain Blue eyed, blonde hair angel was there sitting and laughing beside him.

* * *

One more chapter to go!!!!! (Maybe....hopefully... who knows it might be longer....XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter!!!!!! I've really enjoyed writeing this fanfic so much I might make a Sequal!! Disclaimer: I **do** own Animorphs. *Gets slapped* Ok Ok Ok I **Don't** own Animorphs happy now? ( Oh and could someone leave a message on the video Tobias is noone's boy- Tobias/Rachel on youtube with the link to this fanfic? For some reason it won't let my post a comment. D:)

**Friday**

Jake and I went to Rachel's grave early in the morning. Iy wasn't really a grave since there was no body, but We put a little marker were we saw Rachel die....if she really had died, That is. I looked around at the small clearing deep in the woods. and saw Marco near Rachel's grave. "Marco? Hey..." I said slowly as we walked towards him.

Marco turned and saw us. "Hey Jake...Tobias? But how? I figured you were dead." He said.

I looked over at Jake. I raised my eyebrow. "We really didn't know what had happened to you. And of course Marco being Marco always thinks the worst." Jake explained.

"Oh..Well it's good to see you Marco." I said slowly. When Rachel was dating Marco We weren't on good terms so I wondered how We'd be now.

"Good to see you to man. You know...Rachel wanted to be with you right? I just wanted to tell you that..She broke up with Me the day before she died..." Marco said in a rush.

Wait, She had broke up with him? To go out with me? "Really?" I asked.

Marco nodded. He than looked at his watch. He sighed. "I have to go. I'll talk to y'all later. Bye." He said. And with that he was gone.

Jake and I walked over to RAchel's 'grave' and set some flowers beside the ones Marco had put beside the marker. "Last two years I thought it was Cassie who had put flowers here beside Mine and Marco's, but it was you right?" Jake asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah..But I'm sure Cassie comes...Let's wait and see if she does come ok?" I surgested.

"Ok let's..." Jake said. He sounded like he doubted she'd come, But we waited all day anyways, but she never came.

**SUNDAY**

I spent the rest of the week-end with Jake and Marco, who came by saturday and spent the night. Now it was about nine pm, and I was back in Florida. I was in my apartment alone when I looked at the box Rachel had made for me. I hadn't opened it yet. So since Luke was gone I slowly opened the box. I looked inside, and saw a framed picture of Me and Rachel. I smiled as I remebered the day the picture was taken.

**FLASHBACK**

"A locket? Whose picture's in there?" I asked playfully. I was in my human morph, in a small park with Rachel, Ax ,In human morph, And Jake.

"That's none of your business Tobias." Rachel replied as she batted her eyelashes playfully.

"What is a locket? Luh-ko-et. Ket...Lock..." Ax asked.

Jake laughed. "It's a heart-shaped necklace. It opens up and Girl's put a picture of the guy they like in there. In Rachel's case it's Marco." Jake explained.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. It's not Marco." Rachel said in a sing-song voice, which was really unlike her.

"Ok now I want to know." I said as I tried to get the locket, But Rachel turned her back to Me and began to jog away. "Oh your not getting away that easily." I said as I ran after her. When I was close enough I wrappend my arms around her waist, And swung her around.

Rachel tipped her head back and laughed. I could barely breathe. I still had my arms around Rachel, And since she had her head back it was now resting on my chest.

"Hey guys say cheese." Jake called out.

I looked at him and grinned. He hand a camara in his hands. Rachel looked at Jake and smiled. I moved alittle so that my chin rested on Rachel's shoulder. "Mmmm...Your hair smells good." I said softly as Jake took our picture. I let go of her slowly. Than I kissed the top of her head.

She turned to look at me. "Tobias.." She said softly.

I grinned, and winked at her. Than I jogged back over to where Jake was.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled at the thought. "Tobias?" It was Luke.

I turned and looked at him. "Oh..Hey man. I didn't hear you come in." I said slowly.

Luke walked over to me and looked at the photo in my hand. He whistled. "Is that Rachel?" Luke asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah it is....Look man I'm gonna get some sleep.. We'll talk later ok?" I said, not in the mood to talk. I than went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL**

I was in the park where I saw the girl who looked like Rachel. I knew it was crazy and that I probally wouldn't see her again, but I had to try in find her. I scanned the park when my heart stopped as My eyes landed on a girl. Her back was turned towards me, but She was tall, she had blond hair, And she also had Rachel's figure. "It's now are never.." I said to myself. Than I slowly walked towards the girl. When I got to her I gently put my hand on her shoulder. "Umm...Rachel?" I asked. Than I held my breath as she slowly turned around.

**THE END**

* * *

Yes! A cliffhanger! I have a poll up rather or not I should make a sequal!! XD

* * *


End file.
